Realizing
by SleepsSinatra
Summary: Jack Sparrow meets someone who  will change his life, and he will show her freedom. JSparrowOC, please review!


I dont own anything!!Disney Does!!Dont Sue Me!! This is a story about Jack Sparrow, when he meets someone who will change his life. And makes her realize what free is. Its short, but review this please. SparrowOC!!

So he had found a girl, he knew she would come back, only problem was, she wasnt coming back. He kept telling himself, she was gonna come back to him. She was different not like the other girls he had been with. This one had something, he couldnt put his finger on it, although she had the looks of royalty, well she was royalty. He was not ment for her, but he hoped like hell, something would change her mind. She understood his first love was the sea, then his ship, the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow had felt like he had lost the battle, all the gold, everything, he was hurt.

When he met her it was by mistake, when he first seen her his breath left his body and flew to the heavens. She had runaway from her home in England, daughter of a mighty knight, in England. He knew as soon as she spoke, she was different. They met in a tavern in Tortuga, he had walked over to her, and of course indroduced himself as Captain Jack Sparrow. She had said her name was Jade, then soon they had begun to talk about why she was here. She was a runaway, and the age of 18. She was announced to marry a Prince of Spain, the day she ranaway. Jack could not keep his eyes of this girl, every second was like a lifetime. He had never felt this way before, yet there was no fear. She had asked him to take her with him, which he agreed, he wanted to more about this girl. He explained to the girl that he had been kicked out of the tavern so many times he was not allowed back, but that he knew he had a reason to come in there. This was his reason, fate. So they had to leave quite quickly. Soon enough they were on the Pearl, he was showing her around, letting her meet the crew, she knew there was something preculiar about Sparrow. She had heard his name before, but didnt know where. They traveled many days on the mighty ship, she had fallen in love with the sea, the crew, and deeply fallen for one certain preculiar Pirate. He didnt know a love like this till now, of course neither of them were to show it to the other, just the little signs let them know. Especially at night, when the crew would be asleep, they would sit up at the helm, and just stare each other down. Until one of them laughed. She would tell Jack, its the little moments that matter, but those are the moments that you shouldnt worry about. He wanted her to stay with him forever, but he knew soon enough she would need to go home, or worse something would go wrong. But of course, something always goes wrong, he was out one night and gotten drunk, and went to a tavern. Not knowing that a vengeful Priate Godess would be there to tell Jade everything. She had waited at the helm of the Black Pearl, hoping he was just late, but he wasnt. Suddenly while sitting there, a lady appeard, and she had told her of Jack Sparrow beings. She knew that he had forgot about her, which was her biggest worry of all, and she had told him that. He had always promised to never forget her, but this time he had. She decided it would be better not to make the situation worse by telling him she was leaving, so Jade sneaked off the ship, an into the deep cold water, as cold as her heart was turning. She knew it would be a long time before she could ever forgive him, he had lied, forgotten her, and practically left her in the mist of the ocean.

The next morning, Jack Sparrow had woken up, next to a quite different girl in a local, cheap, motel. He was not in his right mind, but the first thing that clicked in his mind was her. He knew that going back to the ship would not be a good trip. But by the time he had gotten half way to the ship, Gibbs ran up to him saying that young Miss Jade, has ranaway. Jack walked so slowly back to the Pearl, realizing he might have lost the best thing in his life, that he would just have throw it away. He had told Gibbs a new heading, for another town, close to this one. Soon enough they had set off in search of this girl.

Jade had arrived in Port Royal, after being recued on a Naval Ship. She had family there, well, the Govenour there was her cousin, as was his daughter. At that moment, a man with a white wig had helped her aboard. He just smiled. She knew he would help her, he had said his name was Norrington, and a Commodore. He took her to the mansion of the Govenour, because she told him about the family. Soon enough the Govenour saw her he knew it was her, and she had been missing, he rushed her in and got some maids for her. As soon as she was in new, dry clothes she went down stairs to see Elizabeth and the man named Norrington, together. Just smiling at each other as she and Jack used to do. They would be eating soon, Elizabeth asked her where she had been, and she told her that she had been with a Pirate. Jack Sparrow. All of their eyes got big as the moon in the sky. Apparently they all knew him, she hadnt told them everything. But said she had ranaway from her arranged marriage. Soon enough a few days would pass and she would go with Elizabeth every where and help her plan her wedding to Norrington, she loved to watch them together, thats how she wanted to be. Each day she would wonder where he was and what he was doing, but mostly wondering if he was thinking about her.

The lonelest man in the world, could not beat Jack Sparrows heart, he had believed his soul had ranaway with her. He had no reason for anything anymore, and that...he just didnt know what to do. He was not the womanizing Pirate he once was, he didnt even feel the need to harass his crew, nor the need to leave his ship when they made port. He had decided to give up, because even if he was to find her, she may not ever go anywhere with him again. But he told Gibbs that if he heard any news of her to tell him immedialty, but not mention it to the crew. In his dreams, he would dream of her, and think how is he living without her. The lonelyness was getting to him, he wished he could atleast of said goodbye, he cared to much for her, or was it not enough. He might as well been Davey Jones, and had his heart ripped out. While in his dreams one night, the vengeful Pirate godess, the same one who did this to him came to him. She had showed him that, he had done right, but Jack knew this lady all to well. She just didnt want to she him with anyone else. She was horrible person, the godess. So he woke suddenly, with enraged anger and stormed out onto the deck, to meet Gibbs who was waiting on him. He had the new of a new wedding in Port Royal, just 3 weeks after the Swann/Norrington wedding. Which made Jack laugh. That there was a new wedding between a Brit and a Spainard. The names of Jade Swann and Monte Qizallea, this could not be her, she never told him her last name, he realized. He told Gibbs to get to Port Royal as soon as possible. He still wrote letters to Elizabeth Swann, since there first meeting, asking if this was true. She finally had wrote back, on the day they arrived. And had said all of these things were true, Jack knew he had to do something, it had almost been a year, since she had last seen him. Today was the day for him to come back, he wrote to Elizabeth and told her what to do, she agreed. Its a good thing for cottons parate, he thought to himself, or else everyone would be lost. Maybe he would be lost anymore, and maybe she had missed him, he could only hope.

As she stood with Elizabeth getting ready, a knock on the window was there, Jade was in the washroom and Elizabeth let Jack in, Norrington was also there because he didnt want her to be alone with Sparrow, as he put it. They wispered of everything, neither James nor Elizabeth like the man Jade was to marry, so they agreed Jack was the next best thing. It was hard to believe, he was here in the presents of Jade once again. Elizabeth had told Jade she had a visitor, and Jade just replied," Im sure they could wait till after this dreadful thing is over."

Jack Sparrow piped in with," I don' think I could wait, luv.'

All that was heard after that was a drop of something, a door slam open and footsteps of someone in shock. This couldnt be happening to them, it might have been in miracle in both their eyes. Jack, after being in awe, said,"I don' think I should see you in your weddin' dress, its said to be bad luck."

"Well its only bad luck to the man your marrying, which you dont look like the man that porposed to me."

"Luv, Im sorry, for what I did." James and Elizabeth slipped out of the room to leave them alone and guard the door.

"I can forgive you now, I didnt think I could, but I cant go back to you, Im sorry." Jack's espression faded so fast, his heart was broken. As he looked in her eyes all he could see was hurt, then he said," All I want to do is go away with you, but I respect you wishes as hard as it is for me to. And I know all you want is to be free, well, luv all I want you to know, Im as free as it can be, free as the sea, the wind, everything there is. All I do is wonder of you and me in a far away place, I wish I hadnt done what I done, but you did what is right by you. You look all grown up. I just want you to know if you ever change your mind, Ill be waiting, waiting like there is no tomorrow, as if there is no today. Ill wait forever, because luv you and me, we can be free together."

"You hurt me, you know, did something worse than anything, you lied, and yes you may be a Pirate, but your a good man. I trusted you with all my heart, now my heart is frozen, it might as well be at the bottom of the ocean. But yet somewhere I can forgive, and I do want to be free, but I must stay here."

With that he walked over to her, looked her dead in the eyes, noticing she never cried, never showed any emotion, but neither did he, the stood there staring at each other."Well luv I guess this is goodbye, it was a plesure being with you. I couldnt wish for anything more, but to have you again, but fairwell darling." He said and jumped out the window to sneak away to the Pearl. As soon as she walked to the window to see he was really gone, she collasped onto the floor. James and Elizabeth heard and rushed in, she was just laying there, no tears, no nothing. She had a blank expression, finally she told them what happened. But soon enough she was down at the ceremonie, she was misrable, and wished he had never came or atleast she would have went with him. She didnt even look at her new husband, and speak to him, and didnt have anything to do with him that night. The following morning, she had breakfast with her new husband and Elizabeth and James, they could tell what was wrong, her husband didnt even care. She was lonely. And not Free.

Now this is where the story began, Jack was sitting on his ship, knowing he should have just kidnapped her. James and Elizabeth would be ok with it, but he hadnt he had tried to be a good man, but this is where it got him, he was lonely. And not free of feelings. He was on the other side of the island, Port Royal was on, just thinking, of everything he could had done. Suddenly Gibbs bursted in and told him Jade was to leave a sundown for Spain, he knew this was his chance, to steal her.

She knew that he was still there, and as she was packing her things to leave, she told Elizabeth she was going to run away, to the Black Pearl. Elizabeth said her and James would assist her, with that they began to the other side of the island. At the same time Jack Sparrow, was about to embark onto the Spainish ship, as he sneaked on he found no Jade, so he returned to his ship, realizing she had probably left on the first ship. So he walked onto the ship and told Gibbs to get the dreadful place, he walked into his cabin to find a girl, sitting on his desk. Smiling at him, just the same smile, as the first night he had met her. He walked over to her and pinced her, just to make sure she was real.

"Why did you come back to me?"he asked her.

"Because we said forever free, thats how we were to live. Oh and the necklace you slipped on to me, when you came to see me today. Its the little things that matter, so where we headed to?"

Jack smiled,"Somewhere we can be free as the wind."


End file.
